Lucasis Delacroix
Information Name: Lucasis Sasbiel Delacroix Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 26 Allegiance: House Delacroix Personality Lucasis is confident and intelligent. At best, he is firm; at worst, forceful and imperious. His every aspect -- stride, gesture and tone -- bespeaks a well-honed understanding of people, and their interactions and motivations. To those he finds agreeable, his company is pleasant, if a bit... tense. He will speak at length, and genially, in an endearing baritone, to friends. Those denied his approval are regarded with palpable venom. Not one to brook insult -- to himself, or even less so, to his wife -- he is quick to be rid of those that vex him, though rarely by violence. His distaste manifests in well-planned revenge and perennial resentment. Appearance Tall and pallid, Lucasis strikes an imposing, but handsome, figure. His flesh is smooth and unmarred by visible scar or blemish. Hidden from sight, a patchwork of long, deep scars paint his back, the remnants of a vicious, drawn-out scourging. His hair, silken and well-kept, is dark, and kept at shoulder length. His features are sharp and avian, with high cheekbones and severe lips; he unmistakably bears a noble's visage. In form, he is gaunt, carrying very little muscle. His body is well-concealed, save saved his face and the pale, thin hands protruding from within his sleeves. His garments are dark and loose, favoring greens and monochromes. History Birth Sasbiel and Lisandra Ravencroft, well-respected nobles of the kingdom of Alterac, and dealers in Arcane and Demonic esoterica, had but one child: Sasbiel II. The boy was still in infancy when rumors began to circulate of Lord Perenolde's treachery. For the safety of their bloodline, young Sasbiel was brought to live with his mother's distant friends, cultists of the southern marshes, near Khaz'modan, until the political upheaval had blown over. Unfortunately, Sasbiel and Lisandra, not traitors themselves, were among the casualties when the kingdom was burned for its treachery. Youth In the company of the swamp's cultists, particularly Armande, the only other man with knowledge of his origins, and his parents' legacy, Sasbiel grew into an intelligent and willful young man, with a keen penchant for Demonic magic, and a torrid desire to understand his surroundings. Wise, aged Armande saw to it that the boy developed an understanding of people, as well as the dark annals of the Nether, and that he never forgot his past. With the old man's instruction, and occasional social forays into nearby Menethil Harbor's tavern, Sasbiel developed an intrinsic rapport with most people, and the eloquent, self-assured demeanor of a born nobleman. At sixteen years, Sabiel buried his past and departed from the marshes with only his sorcery, his father's phoenix-graven signet ring, and a new name. Lucasis Gaunt sought a new home where he might work toward his loftiest aspiration: immortality. Adulthood At Armande's suggestion, Lucasis took up residence in Stormwind, to take advantage of the keep's expansive library, and the Demonic scholars secreted away below the city. Over time, he gathered quite an assembly of students, and far-reaching social connections, expertly carving out his societal niche. After many years of obsessive study and philandering, Lucasis found himself made rapt by the wiles of Demetria Delacroix, a noblewoman sharing his craft, intellect and serpentine personality. After a smoldering courtship, the two were wed, placing Lucasis again among the environs of his birth, in the lavish halls of the aristocracy to which he is intrinsically accustomed. A Transient Descent Ever eager to expand his knowledge, further his power, and stride closer to athanasia, Lucasis soon fell prey to the seductive lure of necromancy. His curiosity was boundless, but he was unable to teach himself, as he had with the Demonic arts, to his ceaseless frustration. In ominous coincidence, he began to receive foreboding letters, from senders unnamed, urging him to go north. To his wife's chagrin, he answered the call. On the wintry shores of Northrend, he met a lich, claiming to be the interminable soul of his departed father, eager to teach Lucasis his craft. The creature's story was false, and he knew it, but the opportunity was too grand. The draw of so much forbidden power was too much for Lucasis, and he eagerly submitted to the horror's tutelage, heedless of the consequences. Months later, he returned to his wife, a cold, weak husk of himself. Try as he might to progress, and to retain his soul, his will began to crumble under the Lich King's imperious whispers. Only with Armande's aid was he able to seek those who might redeem him. Fanatical zealots of the Light, functioning apart from the pious cathedral of Stormwind. A lengthy, agonizing regimen of repentance and flagellation finally returned to Lucasis his free will, his virility... and his penchant for Demonic sorcery. Free of the Lich King's thrall, humbly made aware of his limitations, Lucasis returned to his estate with renewed fervor for the conquest of mortality. Today Lucasis remains at the Delacroix estate to this day, studying Demonology tirelessly, reveling in the company of his wife, and occasionally waxing poetic on the vagaries of existence. Forever buried is the legacy of Sasbiel Ravencroft, known only to Demetria, Armande, and the man himself.